


All I Want for Christmas

by zappychild



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alluka's antics, Christmas Shopping, M/M, Matchmaking, Post-Canon, Relationship Negotiation, holiday fic, hxhgiftexchange, the boys are a nightmare to shop for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 17:22:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17125568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zappychild/pseuds/zappychild
Summary: Alluka goes Christmas shopping for the boys. They're a lot harder to shop for than she anticipated.





	All I Want for Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kirbydesu248](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirbydesu248/gifts).



> I had so much fun writing this! This is my first fic and I have no idea what I'm doing but here it is!

 

“Killua. I promise. I won’t do anything stupid. Really.” Alluka had spent the better part of 15 minutes convincing her brother that yes, she was going straight to her friend’s house to bake Christmas cookies (she wasn’t) and that she wouldn’t go out into the city unsupervised (she would.)

 

Killua sighed. He knew that his little sister was old enough to take care of herself, but she was still his _little_ sister. After leaving her behind once he would stop at nothing to make sure that never happened again. He looked over at Gon, who gave him a reassuring smile.

 

“Okay, Alluka. Go, just make sure you let me know if anything happens, alright?”

 

Anxious to get outside, Alluka nodded vigorously and immediately turned for the door, shouting an “of course!” as she rushed down the stairs.

 

The crisp December air bit at her nose and cheeks as she stepped out onto the street. She wrapped her coat tighter around her and took a moment to appreciate the Christmas lights already lining the street, deciding that these Yorknew people had good taste. Gon and Killua had moved into this apartment less than a year ago and Alluka hadn’t yet had time to fully experience what Yorknew had to offer, especially at her favorite time of year. Now that her senses were filled with the sounds and sights of Christmas she was invigorated, and directing herself towards the shopping district, she set out on her mission.

           

Killua was easy to shop for. Anything with sugar, and clothes that Alluka was generally disgusted by were enough to make Killua happy. Gon was more of an enigma. His interests changed on a dime, and he generally had a love for intangible things. Alluka usually had a fantastic ability to capture what people wanted, but finding gifts for Gon was an incredibly difficult task. She set that problem aside, focusing instead on Killua’s awful fashion sense.

 

Killua’s purple sneakers were old. Really old. They barely fit him anymore, yet he was adamant that he could still wear them. Alluka knew that it was time for new shoes, not including his plastic flip-flops and his sensible canvas shoes that she knew he’d never wear. She made her way into her preferred shoe store and began perusing the men’s section.

 

She found a number of interesting options, including some brown boots that must have been more than thigh-high, a pair of dark green slippers that looked vaguely like a dead rabbit, and a pair of (small) heels covered entirely in silver sequins. She knew Killua would like the heels, but given the lifestyle he led they would be trashed immediately, so she moved on.

 

She kept looking, watching families with bright-eyed children, shopping for the people they loved, much like she was. Her gaze drifted from shelf to shelf, mentally rejecting each item that wasn’t obnoxious enough.

 

She approached the athletic section, and something immediately caught her eye.

 

Running shoes. Sleek. Blindingly neon pink. They were disgusting, and they were _perfect_.

 

Everything, the laces, soles, and all were some variation of the brightest pink. The color of the shoes was deafening, but her assassin brother would still manage to blend in while wearing them better than anyone.

 

Satisfied with her incredible find, she checked out, picking up some gift cards for the people she knew less well but still felt the need to give gifts to. She thanked the cashier and left the store, setting herself towards the sweets store a few blocks down the street. While she was still struggling to think of a gift for Gon, she figured he would appreciate candy, even if he couldn’t hold a candle to Killua’s love for chocolate.

 

Alluka heard a bright laughter coming from the shop as she got closer. She recognized that laugh, filled with more light and warmth than most could ever hope to muster, as the one belonging to her brother’s other half.

 

Oh no.

 

She ducked behind the corner of the storefront to see Killua and Gon walking out together, both of them holding bags full of sweets, presumably gifts. Killua was sucking on a candy cane and Gon was drinking a can of orange juice, grinning at Killua.

 

It now made sense that her brother was nagging her so much about her intended destination. They were buying presents too, and clearly didn’t want her to see. Alluka really didn’t mind being spoiled on surprises, but she appreciated the efforts her brother made for her.

 

She now had to be much more careful, because she knew the boys would definitely be disappointed to have their own surprises ruined. Once they were out of sight, Alluka darted around the corner and into the sweets shop.

 

She was genuinely surprised her brother hadn’t inhaled the entire place. A vast array of bright colors and delicious smells filled her senses, each shelf and cabinet filled with a variety of sugary treats. She was drawn to a case of elaborately decorated cakes, covered in swirls of frosting in the shapes of flowers and birds, and berries delicately placed to compliment the designs. Each cake had a specific flavor, ranging from plain chocolate and vanilla to more interesting flavors like lavender and orange and coffee. They looked incredible, and had a price tag to match.

           

As much as she wanted to buy the cakes, she focused on her primary objective: chocolate. For Killua, Alluka chose the bars with the highest sugar content she could find. She had no doubt that half of the contents of the bags she saw the boys carrying were already for Killua, but it was Christmas, and that meant Killua could have as much chocolate as he wanted.

 

For Gon, Alluka chose some more tropical flavors, chocolate with dried mango and nuts that was more suited to Gon’s tastes. She knew he would like the chocolate, but she still couldn’t decide what kind of present he would truly love.

 

Alluka paid and walked back out to the street, trying to decide how best to avoid more run-ins with her brother. The boys both looked fairly pleased with their fares from the sweets shop and so they—

 

Wait.

 

Orange juice.

 

Gon adores orange juice. He was practically cradling the can he had been holding when he left the shop. With that in mind, Alluka made a beeline for the department store across the street.

 

As soon as she stepped off the escalator, she saw a shock of white, fluffy hair moving through shelves of sheets and towels. Because of course. In a city as big as Yorknew, Alluka figured it would be easier to avoid her brother while shopping. But he was here, and she had to avoid him and Gon, again.

 

She turned and walked in the other direction, keeping an ear out for Gon’s fawning and Killua’s protests. She found the culinary section, and felt a similar sense of wonder as she did in the previous stores. Contraptions of all shapes and sizes were on display, most of them with obscure purposes and even more ridiculous price tags. She found a toaster that boasted being able to cook eight slices of bread. Why anyone would need that much toast, she had no idea. She pressed on, and located the juicers. What better gift for a lover of orange juice than a juicer? Once again though, Alluka was baffled by the options. The machines looked incredibly complicated, and she didn’t really think that the boys would be juicing “potatoes, celery, and more!” any time soon. Looking past the flashier displays, she found a small juicer with a citrus attachment. It was simple and did what it needed to to, making it perfect for Gon, someone easily confused by complex instructions.

 

Before finding the cashier, she looked around to make sure the boys weren’t nearby. She was now carrying quite a few bags, and with the addition of the juicer it would be harder and harder to hide them and herself.

 

Once again, she spotted Killua’s white mop and moved to turn away, but he was close enough that Alluka could hear the conversation he was having with Gon.

 

“Killua, when people love each other, don’t they try to keep gifts a secret?” Gon was pondering a pair of frying pans that were likely intended for their apartment.

 

Killua blushed at the question. “I mean yeah. I guess. Why are you asking?”

 

“Well,” Gon said, “we’re buying gifts for each other now, so the surprise will be ruined!”

 

Killua gawked. “Are you saying that we love each other?” He asked, incredulity making his voice crack.

“But we do, don’t we? At least, I think we love each other. I want to surprise you with something, but so far you’ve seen all the gifts I’ve gotten you,” Gon said.

 

She didn’t stay to listen to Gon press the subject, but Alluka understood now what the best gift for Gon would be. Gon’s favorite thing in the entire world was Killua, but the two boys were too oblivious and idiotic to acknowledge or express that fact. Alluka knew what she could do that would help them along. With a grin spreading across her face, she hastily made her way to the cashier, ducking behind shelves to stay out of sight.

 

The cashier smiled at Alluka, wrinkles stretching under her glasses. “Shopping for your parents, dear?” The lady looked at Alluka and her very much middle age-aligned present.

 

“Uh no, actually,” Alluka said, “it’s for my brother’s boyfriend.” She finished the sentence with question in her voice, not entirely sure whether they were really “boyfriends” yet.

 

“Oh. Well, where are your parents? You seem quite young to be out on your own.”

 

God, thought Alluka, this lady wasn’t going to let her go. _Yes,_ she wanted to say, _my parents are definitely with me. They locked me in a basement for most of my life and now they’re here shopping with me_. Of course. “Um, they’re at home. I’ve already found presents for them,” Alluka lied.

 

“Oh that’s so nice! What did you buy for them?”

 

For the love of God. This lady. “Just some books, and mugs.” She tripped over her words, rushing to get out.

 

The lady finally bagged the juicer, and Alluka blurted out a quick “Happy holidays!” before the cashier could keep her any longer.

 

Alluka figured she would be better off being home alone to put her gifts together, prying eyes would make this project much harder.

 

She rushed up the stairs to the apartment, kicking off her boots and shedding her jacket as she tore through the living room. After setting paper and pens on her bed, she felt a twang of guilt. Was this manipulation? Was she crossing a line?

 

Nah. She was just speeding up a natural process. She was the catalyst in the Gon-Killua enzyme.

 

She considered what exactly she should write. She’d never really had a crush on someone, at least romantically, and so she wasn’t too well-versed in what people in love generally said to each other. However, she’d seen Leorio and Kurapika being intimate, and she was smart enough to apply the things they say to each other to Gon and Killua’s feelings.

 

She started with the letter for Killua.

 

“Killua, I want to tell you how much I love being with you. I know I tell you this all the time, but I want to say it seriously. I love spending time with you and I want to do that all the time! You are so cool and I’m so happy that we’re safe in Yorknew together. Love, Gon”

 

Short and simple, Alluka figured that was the best way to write Gon.

 

The letter for Gon would be harder. She didn’t want to write too much, and she knew that Killua would need a lot more words than what she could muster into this letter. However, she just needed to get the ball rolling.

 

“Gon, you tell me you love me all the time and I brush you off. The thing is, I’m bad with warm happy feelings. I know you love me, and I truly do love you too. It’s just hard to say it. I know I’ve had to save you quite a few times, but you saved me first, and you continue to save me. You are a force of light in my life and I’m so glad I met you. I know that you love me, and I know you know I love you, but I still feel like I need to properly say it. I love you. - Killua”

 

It was disgustingly sappy, which was the only way to get the sentiments through both boy’s thick skulls.

 

It was mildly uncomfortable ghost-writing love letters to her brother and his boyfriend, but it was for a good cause and Alluka was rather proud of her work. She folded both pieces of paper and wrote “TELL HIM” in large print on the outsides, leaving a little heart in the corner. She had to leave at least a bit of a trace.

 

She put both letters in envelopes, and set them aside so she could put each letter in the stocking of the intended recipient.

 

Alluka tucked away the other presents to wrap later and settled herself on the couch. The door opened as she unlocked her phone, and Gon and Killua walked in, holding hands.

 

Maybe her job would be easier than she thought.


End file.
